


better than fine

by evanescent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, midorima 'i do plenty of tapping' shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent/pseuds/evanescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao injuries his foot, Midorima provides help - he may regret it later in time. Lots of fluff and bickering boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than fine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was somewhat inspired by [this](http://ryoutakise.tumblr.com/post/80128585428).  
> Set in the short period between their first and second year.

"Fuck—"

For a second, Midorima just stands still, even though the ball he shot has already made it through the hoop. He is actually startled somewhat because he’s pretty sure he just heard Takao swear. Takao _never_ swears, and even if he does, it’s more likely a mix of fancy euphemisms that can’t be taken for a swear, anyway. Eventually, he turns around and sees Takao sitting on the ground and something in Midorima’s stomach twists.

"Are you hurt somewhere, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asks as everybody gather around, putting game on hold.

Kise is making a lot of fuss, balancing on his feet. “Aw, I hope I didn’t accidentally collide with you when I was doing that last turnover,” he says in an apologetic voice.

"Ah, hell," Takao grumbles out, scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed smile. And more or less forced, as Midorima notices. "I think I put my foot wrong. How clumsy of me, I can’t even call anybody on a foul."

"Can you stand up?" Kagami hovers like he’s ready to help, in case.

The black-haired boy just nods, slowly getting up. And it seems alright at first, but then he hisses quietly and totters.

"Don’t be reckless, Takao." Midorima finds himself approaching just in time to steady his partner. "You’ve clearly injured your shank. It needs to be checked out."

"Ah, if Shin-chan says so, I guess it can’t be helped." Takao gives him a quick glare and turns his head to the rest. "Don’t worry, keep playing for a little longer," he reassures, waving his hand at them.

"It’s getting late, we should be going soon anyway," Midorima agrees. "Please resume the game for some time."

He doesn’t pay much attention to a short discussion about who is going to join Kagami and Kuroko at their team, focusing on walking Takao to the bench — it’s a little hard, taking his limping and height difference between them. Midorima sighs.

"Put your arm around my neck," he tells, bending down a little. "And don’t make it more embarrassing than it already is."

Takao grins, answering, “Oh, it didn’t even cross my mind, Shin-chan.”

Midorima gives out a quiet _Hmm_ as his only response. They finally get to sit down and it’s silent when he is looking for an ice pack in his bag, while Takao is struggling with lacings and taking his shoe off. After a short moment, Midorima finds the pack of ice.

"Press it to your foot," he commands, throwing it to Takao. The boy catches it, slightly surprised, and does as told.

"I know you are always prepared for everything and such things, but you don’t usually go to practices or street basketball equipped that well," Takao states eventually. The cold compress seems to numb the pain a little, sending goosebumps down his leg. "Maybe you will tell me that you have a bandage as well?"

Midorima huffs. “I don’t, but Kuroko mentioned he has.” He reaches to the blue-haired boy’s bag. “I told you today was going to be a bad day for Scorpios. But you are lucky to be provided with help.”

It makes Takao laugh, but in a soft, relaxed way. “Oha Asa is giving me a helping hand, is that so? Man, she is never wrong indeed,” he comments, turning his head to the pitch. “Hm, they seem to be doing well without us,” he states.

Briefly, Midorima averts his gaze to look at the game. Kise joined Kuroko and Kagami and it is now the three of them against Aomine, Sakurai and Kasamatsu. “They do,” he agrees simply and the silence falls again. It took him some time to realize it, but when Takao isn’t constantly talking, the hush that follows in such cases is strangely comfortable.

But eventually, he breaks it off. “Now, enough of pressing the ice. It’s time to bandage.”

"I can do it myself," Takao says, reaching for the bandage, but Midorima smacks his hand away, slightly annoyed.

"I do plenty of tapping for my sake, I believe I will be able to handle some bandaging."

Takao mutters something, but doesn’t protest anymore. “You are being very nice today, Shin-chan, I’m truly touched,” he adds after a moment, and Midorima can hear a trace of teasing in his voice.

"You make it sound like I’m terrible on most days," he notices, beginning to unwind the bandage.

"Hm, but you know it’s not quite the case." The way Takao says it almost makes Midorima blush. Almost.

"Anyhow, you are fortunate that we are back to school just in two weeks," he notices. His thumb gently brushes over Takao’s ankle and the boy shivers under the touch. Midorima smiles a little. "I am not sure what the new first-years would think of the captain who can’t practice because he stupidly injured his foot playing a street game."

As expected, Takao clears his throat and laughs. “Probably that I’m very dedicated and eager,” he remarks. “But ah, Ootsubo-san and our old senpais would probably mince me for being so carefree. I’m gonna miss playing with them, but the practices won’t be so scary anymore, at least.”

"I hope you’re not planning to let anybody lash around." Midorima raises one eyebrow and starts bandaging, careful and focused.

"As if! We’re aiming for the top, of course. Besides," Takao smiles smoothly, "it is the vice-captain’s job to watch out, isn’t it?"

He just mutters, “I suppose,” and continues to bandage in silence, disturbed only by their friends playing. It’s easy to see that there is some injury, but it doesn’t look very serious; then again, Midorima isn’t a doctor, stupid opinions aside.

"It is done," he says a few moments later. "But you should go to the doctor, just in case, especially if the foot swells too much."

Takao just nods, off-handedly. “What a nice work,” he states with amusing admiration. “I didn’t want to admit, but I’m not that good at bandaging. Be my luck Shin-chan is very skilled,” he adds, smiling. Midorima just snorts quietly; he has some idea of Takao’s skills in this area, as well as in many others.

"Midorimacchi, Takaocchi, if you’re done flirting, we can go!" Kise’s voice violates the pleasant mood and Midorima can feel as the faint blush raises in his neck and cheeks.

"We’re not —" he starts, but Takao responds simply, "Alright, we’re ready too." Looking back at Midorima, he just shrugs. "What? You think too much, while they," he points back at the group walking from the pitch, "not really."

As much as he may be slightly reluctant to admit it, Midorima knows Takao is right. In surprisingly many cases, actually; it is sometimes so easy to get fooled by the facade of his quick actions and straightforward words.

Everybody picks up their bags, chatting and drinking. Midorima glances at Takao; he is looking at his bandaged foot and shoe with a grain of salt.

"Something wrong?" he asks him.

Takao responds, shaking his head, “No, I’m just wondering how it will fit in.”

"It won’t," Midorima states simply.

"So I guess I will have to do some jumping on one leg."

He frowns. “It’s a bad idea. Your sense of balance is quite poor.”

"And you have a better one?"

Midorima weighs pros and cons, but he knows he doesn’t really have other choice. He sighs and turns his back to Takao. ”You can climb my back, I will carry you to the rickshaw.”

"Can it be? Shin-chan, you’re offering me a piggyback ride?"

"Quickly, before I change my mind and simply drag you there."

Takao laughs and puts his arms around Midorima's neck, letting him hold his legs. Midorima takes one careful step, then the next. It may work out. He supposes he should be grateful Takao is a point guard and point guards are small.

"Frankly, I’m quite comfortable," Takao states; his warm breath tickling Midorima’s neck. He sounds like he’s grinning like an idiot he indeed is.

"You won’t let me hear the end to this, will you?" Midorima asks with a long-suffering sigh and frowns. Aomine could do at least that much and don’t laugh so shamelessly. He makes sure to shoot him a disapproving look.

"Maybe." He can feel as Takao presses his cheek against his back. "It’s good we took the rickshaw, isn’t it?"

"Yes, it was quite fortunate for you. I wouldn’t have patience or strength to carry you around too much. And you’re so terribly clingy," Midorima notices.

"Is that such a bad thing? Shin-chan likes me this way, am I wrong?"

He fights off a fond smile; it’s good Takao can’t see his face. “There’s no much I can do about it, after all,” he remarks eventually. But it’s fine. Actually, it’s much better than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my fanfics could be labeled as, "I don't know it just happened" -- but hey, what can you do.
> 
> Also, a random thought, but I've been wondering the other day how handing over the captain's title works - is a retiring third year more likely to give it to a "new" third year from, let's say, the first string, or the second year, but from the starting five? Hm, I guess it's an individual matter. But I sometimes like to entertain myself with the idea of Takao becoming Shutoku's captain and Midorima being the vice-captain, so there.


End file.
